Daniel Dream
Early Career In October of 2015, Daniel Dream began working in Universal Wrestling Federation under the ringname "Daring One" to win UWF United States Champion three times by November. In November 29th of 2015, Daniel Dream began working in ECW. Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez along with his manager Don Diavolo would form a relationship with Daring One as Cult of Death. Cult of Death would debut, defeating Cutthroat Combo. Cult of Death would win The ECW TV Tag Team Championships by the end of the month, defeating Cutthroat Combo. Daring One would also win The ECW TV Championship, defeating Dave Davidson of Cutthroat Combo in under three minutes. On December 1st of 2015, Cult of Death would retain The ECW TV Tag Team Championships against Cutthroat Combo. Daring One would retain The ECWF TV Championship against The Chicago Bear. On December 2nd of 2015, Daring One would lose The ECW TV Championship to his tag team partner Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez. Cult of Death would attack Los Matadores delivering Human Sacrifice before they would win The ECW Tag Team Championships. On December 3rd, Cult of Death would defeat Los Matadores in a Texas Tornado main event match. On December 4th, Cult of Death would retain The ECW Tag Team Championships against Los Matadores. Cult of Death would defeat Los Matadores in a Texas Tornado main event match. On December 5th of 2015, Cult of Death would retain The ECW Tag Team Championships against Los Matadores. Cult of Death would defeat Los Matadores in a Cage main event match. On December 6th of 2015, Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez would relinquish The ECW TV Championship and ECW TV Tag Team Championships with Daniel Dream after ECW stop recognizing TV Championships. On December 8th of 2015, Daniel Dream would regain The ECW TV Championship defeating Blake Evans after ECW once again recognized TV Championships. Cult of Death would win The ECW Commissioner's Tag Team Championships, ECW TV Tag Team, and ECW Global Tag Team Championships from The Revolution in three different matches. On December 9th of 2015, Cult of Death would lose The ECW Global Tag Title against The Revolution. Cult of Death would retain The ECW Tag Team Championships against The Revolution. On December 10th of 2015, Cult of Death began working in High Society Wrestling defeating Irish Mafia. On December 12th of 2015, Cult of Death would win The HSW Tag Team TV Championship, defeating Destruction. On December 13th of 2015, Cult of Death would win The HSW High Society Tag Team Championships, defeating Immortals by submission. Cult of Death would retain The HSW Tag Team TV Championship, defeating Destruction. On December 16th of 2015, Cult of Death would retain The HSW High Society Tag Team Championships, defeating Irish Mafia. Cult of Death would retain The HSW Tag Team TV Championship, defeating Organized Chaos under two minutes. On December 17th of 2015, Cult of Death would retain The HSW High Society Tag Team Championships, defeating Organized Chaos. Cult of Death would retain The HSW Tag Team TV Championship, defeating Head Hunters. On December 18th of 2015, The Cult of Death would lose The HSW Tag Team TV Championship to Creepy Duo. On December 19th of 2015, Cult of Death would fail to recapture The HSW High Society Tag Team TV Championships against Creepy Duo. Cult of Death would lose The HSW High Society Tag Team Championships to Creepy Duo. Cult of Death would disband after a Tag Team Battle Royal 5 Way for 100k is cancelled due to Daniel Dream not being able to compete due to bruised ribs inflicted by Zack of Creepy Duo. January 15th of 2016, Daniel Dream would form a relationship with Eyeless Jack. January 20th of 2016, Danger Daniel and Eyeless Jack as Killer Kombo would win The UWF United States Tag Team Championships, defeating The Blader Boyz although they would lose them two days later to Brian Lee and Owen Smith of Fire & Ice. January 23rd of 2016, Killer Kombo would win The UWF Tag Team Championships and The UWF Tag Team TV Championships, defeating Powerful Pair twice in one night although they would lose The UWF Tag Team TV Championships the following night to Fire & Ice. January 25th of 2016, Killer Kombo would lose their The UWF Tag Team Championships to James Smith and Jason Adams of The Knights of The Round Table. January 26th of 2016, Danger Daniel would win The UWF TV Championship, defeating Brian Lee of Fire & Ice by pinfall after delivering Dirty Deeds although he would lose it to Christian 'The Eagle' Hawkins in similar fashion the following night. January 26th of 2016, Danger Daniel would suffer a fractured forearm during a Killer Kombo match against Justin Rod and Derrick Scott of The Darkness. Danger Daniel would return five days later, Killer Kombo would defeat Super Funky Bros. Danger Daniel would defeat APB. Danger Daniel would become Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner. February 1st of 2016, Danger Daniel, Eyeless Jack, and Brusier would compete as The Prophesied Alliance against The Darkness, The Cobra Gang, Minotaur, Griffin, and Nemean Lion in a 4 Stable Battle Royal which was won by Minotaur, Griffin, and Nemean Lion. February 2nd of 2016, Killer Kombo would win The UWF United States Tag Team Championships, defeating Super Funky Bros. Killer Kombo would win The UWF Tag Team TV Championships. Danger Daniel would win The UWF United States Champion, defeating CM Funk. February 2nd of 2016, Seth Samson, Rin Tezuka, Orihara Izaya would defeat Danger Daniel, Eyeless Jack, Brusier, Matt, and Miggidy of The Prophesied Alliance in the main event. February 9th of 2016, Danger Daniel would win The UWF TV Championship, defeating Griffin after Griffin had defeated Eyeless Jack for The UWF TV Championship the previous night. Danger Daniel would resign from being Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner but continue to retain The UWF TV Championship against CM Funk, Eyeless Jack, and Spunky Virgil Funk Jr. Danger Daniel would lose his UWF TV Championship to Justin Rod of The Darkness by disqualification due to interference by Daniel's manager Toby before Daniel would leave Universal Wrestling Federation. Extreme Measures Federation Daniel Dream began working in Extreme Measures Federation under the ringname "The Resurrected One", The Resurrected One would debut in Extreme Measures Federation at Cold Day In Hell, defeating Sirius Jericho. November 19th of 2016, The Resurrected One would form a relationship with Connor Wicklow against Logan Riley and Tommy Thunder. The Resurrected One would form a stable with Connor Wicklow, Jason Cross, and Hardcore Kid named The Mercenaries. Max Gunner would defeat The Resurrected One, Connor Wicklow, and Hardcore Kid in a Steel Cage Barbed Wire Rope match while being temporarily blindfolded and handcuffed at First Blood. Jason Cross would leave The Mercenaries as the team would disband. Max Gunner and The Resurrected One dubbed "R1unner" would defeat Jason Cross and Daryl Prichard by pinfall in a Tag Team match when Gunner pinned Cross with a roll up. The Resurrected One would kidnap his opponent Graveler's girlfriend, Renee Young and assault her using a crowbar before destroying Graveler's truck. February 11th of 2017, The Resurrected would lose to Graveler in a Hardcore match. The Resurrected One would later be arrested for Aggravated Assault, Battery, and Destruction of Private Property but the charges would be dropped. February 18th of 2017, Joshua Moxley and The Resurrected One would defeat JOB Mysterio and Road Van Toad by pin in a Tag Team Dark Match when Moxley pinned JOB with a Death Valley Driver. Nostalgia would defeat The Resurrected One by pin with the Ego Buster in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship. Rick Grayson would defeat The Resurrected One by pinfall with the Arnis Bomb. April 22nd of 2017, The Resurrected One began working under various ringnames such as "Broken" defeating Chris Moxley in his re-debut. June 3rd of 2017, Broken would defeat Marcus O’Hara by count out after a low blow on the outside. Marty Scurll would defeat Resurrected One by pinfall with the Moneymaker to retain the EMF Television Championship at First Blood. June 2nd of 2018, The Resurrected One would defeat Carnage by pin with the Dirty Deeds. "The Dixieland Devil" and Joey Gambino would win BWO's Tony Ikeda Tag Team Invitational. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation The Resurrected One would debut in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation announcing Chris Moxley and Josuha Moxley never showed up for what was scheduled to be Team EMF (The Resurrected One, Chris Moxley, and Joshua Moxley) vs Mark Frenzy and The Naturalist consisting of Jake Saxton, & Jack Phillips. The Resurrected One also announced that he attacked Mark Frenzy, Jake Saxton, & Jack Phillips backstage before the referee gave the count out victory to Team EMF as The Resurrected One was present to answer a ten count. The Resurrected One announced he will bring his own team to Starrcade and become Six Man Tag Team Champions, making that a promise. On March 17th of 2017, after Family of M vs. JDO 2.0. The Resurrected One, Chaotic, and Evan Moore would attack Demon, Manik, and Stitches the Clown. The Resurrected One would announce his tag team partners for Starrcade as Chaotic and Evan Moore, forming Team Resurrected. March 31st of 2017, The Resurrected One would win The ECWF Wartime Rumble from the #29 spot. October 29th of 2017, Team Resurrected would become the inaugural Six Man Tag Team Champions at ECWF Starrcade XII, defeating The House of M. The Resurrected 1 would also compete in the main event of ECWF Starrcade XII, against Eric Donovan and Daniel Keegan in a World Heavyweight Championsihp Triple Threat but would be unsuccessful. The Resurrected One, Eric Donovan and Daniel Keegan would become ECWF Male Superstar of The Year. Team Resurrected would become ECWF Stable of The Year. March 25th of 2018, The Resurrected One would compete in The Six Man Chamber of Horrors match for The World Heavyweight Championship against World Heavyweight Champion Eric Donovan, Hammerstein, Mr B, The Giver, and Daniel Keegan getting three eliminations but would be once again unsuccessful. As ECWF Revolution General Manager, The Resurrected One announced that Arcane would participate in Gold Rush causing Arcane to be distracted and lose the Nex Gen title to Evan Moore. May 27th of 2018, Team Resurrected would lose their Six Man Tag Team Championships to Daniel Keegan, Samuel Steele, & Michael Shaw of The Savage Kingdom at Rain of Blood ending their Six Man Tag Team Championship reign. July 29th of 2018, The Resurrected One, 3P, and Evan Moore as The Kingdom would try to win The Six Man Tag Team Championships against The Dragon Clan and The Savage Kingdom in a War Games Tag Team Match at Extreme Summer Wars but would be unsuccessful. "Broken" The Resurrected One would compete against Eric Donovan, Rick Long, Mr B, Daniel Keegan, Johnny Lobo Jr, Styx, and Frank Solomon in The X-Factor Event. The Resurrected One would receive a warm reception from the crowd and his opponents after the match as this would be his last active match before he became ECWF Revolution General Manager. As ECWF Revolution General Manager, The Resurrected One announced that Styx, Red, Rockin Lunatic, & Rick Long were released. As ECWF Revolution General Manager, The Resurrected One announced that the wedding between Kris Kage and Lynn Starr that was taking place live was cancelled, effectively crashing the wedding. As ECWF Revolution General Manager, The Resurrected One interfered in a Six Man Tag Team title match allowing Vin Halsted, The Enforcer, and Charlie Feigel to win The Six Man Tag Team Championships by defeating The Dragon Clan. Daniel Dream entered in The Wartime Rumble twice as Mr Katz and The Resurrected One but was eliminated both times, first by Jacob Hammerstein and lastly by James Ceno. March 31st of 2019, The Resurrected One, Chaotic, and Evan Moore would be inducted into The ECWF Hall of Fame in Madison Square Garden at Starrcade XIII. Golden Globes July 22nd of 2018, Daniel Dream and Koro would win The Golden Globes Tag Team Championships, defeating HYP3 and Bree & Teagan Gallagher. Jumeirah Wrestling Club September 22nd of 2018, "Broken" Daniel Dream would win The JWC Emirates Championships. "Broken" Daniel Dream would attempt to form a relationship with Kem Dynamo, even presenting her with a gift of a mask from her favorite band Coheed and Cambria. Portland Pro Wrestling August 23rd of 2018, Daniel Dream began working in Portland Pro Wrestling under the ringname "Carnivore" arriving with Kira Izumi and Akira Akiyama. Carnivore would be shown as emotionally distant and cold, also shown being uncomfortable while interviewed. Carnivore would protect Kem Dynamo from his allies Kira Izumi and Akira Akiyama, seemingly betraying them. October 23rd of 2018, Carnivore would win The Portlandia Championship, defeating Kem Dynamo in the main event of Breakdown by pinfall. Kem Dynamo would regain The Portlandia Championship leading to a backstage attack by Carnivore that would end her career. February 5th of 2019, Carnivore would win The Portlandia Championship, defeating Keegan Ryan in the headline of Beatdown on Broadway in a No DQ match by pinfall. Carnivore would reveal another alter named "Cowardvore" who was responsible for the attacks on Kem Dynamo, Marilyn Lee Cross, and the victory over Keegan Ryan in the headline of Beatdown on Broadway. July 2nd of 2019, Cowardvore would approach Cal Compton in the locker room with an offer to try helping him. July 16th of 2019, Cal Compton would form a relationship with Carnivore which he dubbed "CalNivore". Carnivore would lose to Charlie Jones after having trouble controlling Cowardvore. July 23rd of 2019, Carnivore and Cal Compton would win The Tag Team Championships in their first tag team match together, defeating The Havoc Kids by pinfall with an eye jab by Cowardvore. Divine Wrestling December 1st of 2018, Mr Katz would become the inaugural Hardcore Champion in Divine Wrestling, defeating four opponents: Michael Maddox, Rory Hazlow, Claude Vigor, and his former boss Rock N Roll God. Mr Katz winning The Hardcore Championship would begin a rivalry between him and Claude Vigor which lead to a series of attacks by Claude Vigor being twarted by Michael Rissi. Mr Katz would attempt to align himself with Michael Rissi before losing The Hardcore Championship to Kieran Overton. Mr Katz would be attacked by Claude Vigor after a Triple Threat Ladder Match against Ryan Kelly and Brianna Rissi. Southside Wrestling April and May of 2019, Carnivore and Kira Izumi would compete in Southside's Tag Team Tournament as Masters of The Mat, defeating Battleborn to end Battleborn's undefeated streak. Carnivore and Kira Izumi would feud with SILK of Thot Chocolate due to the fact that SILK referred to Kira Izumi as a "K Pop Star wannabe" and Carnivore as "Mental patient", ”Bipolar”, "Mentally disabled", and "Slow". March 13th of 2019, Thot Chocolate would defeat Carnivore and Kira Izumi. Carnivore and Kira Izumi would defeat Scarlett and Evelyn then 3Kount before losing to Thot Chocolate in their block finals dressed as furry characters. Fullmetal Wresting Alliance Donald Dream would win the first ever match in Full Action Wrestling, defeating Skitzo! Donald Dream would form a relationship with Solomon Graham, Paralysis, and Leon Kage as The Apex. International Brutal Wrestling February 8th of 2019, Daniel Dream debuted in International Brutal Wrestling cutting a short promo. February 22nd of 2019, Daniel Dream began working in International Brutal Wrestling, defeating Deliah Morreo by disqualification. March 26th of 2019, Daniel Dream, Addison Rayne, and Trent Johnson defeating Touma, Haruto, and Evan Storm would lead to an attack on Daniel Dream by Evan Storm which would begin a rivalry. April 5th of 2019, Daniel Dream would assist Trent Johnson in defeating Evan Storm. April 20th of 2019, Daniel Dream and Skullbreaker would defeat Nikolai Sinclair and Evan Storm. June 14th of 2019. Daniel Dream would defeat Ryleigh Brynn before challenging Nikolai Sinclair for The EWF Heavyweight Championship by the end of the night. Nikolai Sinclair would retain The EWF Heavyweight Championship by submission against Daniel Dream in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. Other Media Television Personal Life Carnivore has kept his personal life relatively separated from his professional career, although he has hinted as possible abuse in his childhood which would explain his diagnosis of Disassociation Identity Disorder. Carnivore is far more quiet and reserved than the other alters. Daniel Dream previously resided in Los Angeles, California. Daniel Dream is currently married to Maria and is the father to Ian Dream. Daniel Dream has a pet bird named Liberty. Donald Dream is openly bisexual, having a short lived sexual relationship with Harley Torres. Outside of wrestling, Donald Dream works as an actor for Stanton Enterprise. Donald Dream has a pet cat named Best after his friend Mike Best who saved his life after being stranded in Fiji for LYT Wrestling Experience. In Wrestling *'As Daring One, Danger Daniel, and The Resurrected One' **'Finishing Moves' ***'Dirty Deeds '(Double Underhook DDT) **'Signature Moves' *** Flying Leg Drop *** Backhand *** Forearm Smash *** Hair Pull *** Turnbuckle Smash *** Jawbreaker *** Foot Stomp *** Arm Twist *** Axehandle *** Hurricanrana *** Powerbomb *** Chokeslam *** Spinebuster *** Flying Dropkick *** Bear Hug *** Fist Drop *** Slingshot Suplex *** Bulldog *'With Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez' **'Finishing Moves' ***'Angel of Death' (Full Nelson Facebuster by Daniel/Flatliner by Tyson) ***'Human Sacrifice '(Backstabber by Daniel/Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker by Tyson with Powerbomb by Matt) *'With Evan Moore and Chaotic' **'Finishing Moves' ***'Crucifixion' (Triple Powerbomb) *'As DJ Carnivore' **'Finishing Moves' ***'Face The Music' (Fireman's Carry Knee Strike) ** Signature Moves *** SHHHHH! (Sliding Knee) *** Moment Of Silence '''(Back Suplex) *** '''Carnivore's Last Hunt (Running Powerbomb) *** Dirty Deeds (Double Underhook DDT) *** Sweet Meat Sizzler (Headlock Driver) *** Furricane (Springboard Hurricarna) *** CatTamer (Single Leg Boston Crab) *** Sharpshooter *** Warrior's Way (Double Stomp to the opponent's arm) *** Avalanche Belly To Belly Suplex *** Camel Clutch *'With Kira Izumi' **'Finishing Moves' *** YER DEAD! (Reverse Kneeling Piledriver by Carnivore followed by a Top Rope Moonsault by Kira) *** Bai Bai (Backstabber by Kira followed by a Knee Strike to the side of an opponent's head by Carnivore into a Crucifix pin by Kira) **'Signature Moves' ***Double Knee Lift ***Double Superkicks ***Double Forward Russian Legsweep ***Double Suplexes *'With Cal Compton' **'Signatures Moves' ***'Suicide Dive and Superman Dive' (Double Suicide Dives) *** Superkick by Cal to the back of an opponent's head into a Sliding Knee by Carnivore *'As Donald Dream' ** Finishing Moves *** The Mandrill (Double Underhook Piledriver) ** Signature Moves *** Macho Mandrill Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop) ***'Mandrill-handle Slam' (Uranage) ***'Rear Endgame' (Corner Hip Attack) ***'Ape-titude Adjuster' (Fireman's Carry Slam) *'With Solomon Graham' **'Finishing Moves' ***'Not In Kansas '(Spinning Powerbomb by Solomon Graham assisted by Donald) *'As Daniel Dream' ** Finishing Moves *** The American Revolution (High Impact Elbow Strike, usually Ripcord) *** The John Locke (Camel Clutch with Full Nelson) ** Signature Moves *** Headbutt of State (Diving Headbutt) Non-Wrestling Positions ''' Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner General Manager of ECWF Revolution '''Nicknames *"The Maniac" *"The Best In The Universe" *"The Primetime Primate" *"The Undercat" Catchphrases "Believe us! And believe the fear." - with Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez Tag teams and stables Cult of Death - with Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez Trinity - with Rin Tezuka and Matt Killer Kombo - with Eyeless Jack The Prophesied Alliance - with Tyson "Trastorno" Rodriguez, Eyeless Jack, Matt, Brusier, & Miggidy The Mercenaries - with Connor Wicklow, Hardcore Kid, & Jason Cross R1unner - with Max Gunner Team Resurrected / The Kingdom - with Chaotic, Evan Moore & 3P The American Dream - with Koro Masters of The Mat - with Kira Izumi The Apex - with Solomon Graham, Paralysis, and Leon Kage CalNivore - with Cal Compton Managers Toby Don Diavolo Wrestlers managed Vin Halsted, Charlie, & The Enforcer as The New Kingdom Entrance themes * "Frag Out" by DJ Assassin * "Say It To My Face" by Jim Johnston * "Rising Sun" by CFO$ (w/Jack, Matt, & Bruiser as The Prophesied Alliance) * "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive * "Kings Never Die" by Eminem (w/Vin Halsted, Charlie, & The Enforcer as The New Kingdom) * "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour * "Dream On" by Aerosmith * "DNA" by Joyner Lucas Championships and accomplishments Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation * ECWF Hall of Fame Class of 2019 - with Evan Moore & Chaotic * ECWF World 6-Man Tag Team Championships - with Evan Moore & Chaotic * ECWF Wartime Rumble (2017) * ECWF Male Star of The Year. - alongside Eric Donovan and Daniel Keegan * ECWF Stable of The Year - with Evan Moore & Chaotic * ECWF Faction of The Year - with Chaotic, Evan Moore, 3P, Lee Matthews, and Robert * ECWF Match of The Year - against Eric Donovan, Rick Long, Mr B, Daniel Keegan, Johnny Lobo Jr, Styx, and Frank Solomon in The X-Factor Event 'Golden Globe' * Golden Globe Tag Team Championship - with Koro 'Jumeirah Wrestling Club' * JWC Emirates Championship 'Portland Pro Wrestling' * Portlandia Championship (2 times) * Portland Tag Team Championship - with Cal Compton 'Divine Wrestling' * SAGA Hardcore Championship Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:EMF Superstars Category:Heel wrestlers